Deux mois chez les moldus
by Kuzuji.Aiko
Summary: Quand des mangemorts décident de venger leur maître du Survivant Harry Potter et du traître Draco Malfoy, et quand Dumbledore veut les protéger du Mal... en les envoyant pendant les vacances d'été chez Dursley ! Harry et Draco ensemble deux mois ! Et chez des Moldus !
1. Une annonce qui déplaît ?

**2 mois chez les Moldus.**

* * *

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K Rowling. L'histoire qui va suivre cependant est à moi. Je ne prend pas vraiment en compte les tomes : la guerre est finie et personne n'est mort à part des mangemorts et Voldy bien sûr.

 **Résumé :** Quand des mangemorts décident de venger leur maître du Survivant Harry Potter et du traître Draco Malfoy, et quand Dumbledore veut les protéger du Mal... en les envoyant pendant les vacances d'été chez les Dursley ! Harry et Draco ensemble pendant deux mois ! Et chez des Moldus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Une annonce qui... déplaît ?  
**

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien compris Harry, dit calmement Albus Dumbledore.

\- Mais... Professeur... tenta Harry Potter suppliant. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Pas avec lui en plus !

\- Tu crois que ça me plaît à moi, Potter ? dit une voix traînante qui cachait mal sa frustration derrière lui. Franchement... chez des moldus !

\- Ferme-là Malfoy, répliqua Harry en serrant les dents. Professeur, je... commença-t-il.

\- Harry. La décision est d'ors et déjà prise. Nous ne reviendrons pas dessus, annonça d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire le vieux directeur. Des bonbons au citron ? ajouta-t-il juste après.

\- Non merci, Professeur, répondirent les deux adolescents mécontents.

Dumbledore reposa la petite boîte de bonbons qu'il avait pris pour en manger un.

\- Je sais bien que ces vacances seront difficiles mais c'est uniquement pour votre bien ! Et puis, ça peut être l'occasion pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître, continua le directeur.

\- Comme si nous avions besoin de ça... marmonna Draco Malfoy. Après six ans à Poudlard, je pense qu'on se connaît suffisamment.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur l'autre.

\- Il suffit de lire les journaux pour connaître toute la vie de Potter professeur !

\- Hé ! Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer Malfoy ! contesta Harry.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc Potty ?!

Dumbledore soupira. Cette scène se répétait depuis six ans à Poudlard. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient droit dans les yeux, toute leur colère passant dans leur regard. Comment ces deux-là avaient fait pour arriver à se détester autant ? Le directeur espérait que pendant ces deux mois ils réussiraient à s'entendre.  
Il se leva, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter le petit combat des deux élèves. Il déclara en souriant :  
\- Bien. Messieurs, et si vous alliez faire vos valises pour prendre le Poudlard Express demain matin ?

\- Hum... fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Harry et Draco quittèrent le bureau du directeur en colère. Ce dernier les observa partir en soupirant. C'était vrai que la décision avait été dure à prendre et ne plaisait pas du tout aux deux concernés mais personne ne voyait d'autres solutions. Dumbledore laissa un petit sourire satisfait s'étendre sur son visage. Après tout, il savait très bien comment cette histoire allait se terminer...  
Les deux rivaux marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, retenant leur envie d'étriper l'autre. Ca aura toujours été ainsi : ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se sauter dessus et de s'insulter dès qu'ils se voyaient. Le brun brisa en premier le silence devenu pesant en marmonnant :  
\- Quand je pense que je vais devoir te supporter pendant deux mois...

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose Potter. En plus, c'est chez des moldus ! s'exclama de façon désespérée, presque théâtrale, Draco qui fit soupirer Harry.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais d'avis sur eux ?

\- Non ! Désolé ô Saveur du monde ! Les moldus restent des moldus, répondit-il avec un rictus. Mais, c'est vrai que toi tu les adoooores ces moldus.

\- Oui. Sauf certains...

Draco le regarda intrigué.  
\- Sauf certains ? répéta le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, et particulièrement ceux chez qui on va devoir passer les vacances !

Remarquant la muette interrogation du serpentard, Harry ajouta avec un petit sourire en coin :

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu vas endurer pendant deux mois...

Puis, il le planta là. Le brun se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis – qui en passant sont ensemble, enfin ! - Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il arriva rapidement devant un tableau, donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra quand la porte s'ouvrit. La salle commune des Griffondors était certainement la plus chaleureuse de toute – d'après Harry – avec ses couleurs chaudes : du rouge principalement avec un peu de doré. Un doux feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Il y avait une ambiance amicale et douillette qui détendit aussitôt Harry.  
\- Ah ! Harry, tu es enfin là ! s'exclama soudain Hermione, assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

\- Hey, répondit-il simplement en souriant.

Il s'avança vers ses amis. Ron jouait aux échecs contre Neville Longbottom tandis que Hermione lisait, encore et toujours, un énorme livre. Harry s'installa sur un confortable fauteuil à côté d'elle.  
\- Alors ? Que te voulait Dumbledore ? s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander.

\- M'annoncer que je devrais retourner à Privet Drive pour les vacances.

\- QUOI ?! Tu ne peux pas venir au Terrier ? Mais... Pourquoi ?! s'écria Ron.

\- Je suppose qu'avec les mangemorts qui cherchent à se venger de toi, il est préférable que tu sois en sécurité dans le monde moldu, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- C'est ce que Dumbledore a dit.

\- Mais Harry sera en sécurité au Terrier ! fit Ron.

\- Oui, mais pas autant que chez des moldus, Ron, dit Hermione.

\- Hmmpf...

\- Dumbledore t'a-t-il dit autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui... je ne vais pas chez les Dursley tout seul.

Harry fit une petite grimace.

\- Avec qui y vas-tu ? demandèrent en choeur ses amis interloqués.

\- Vous n'allez pas me croire ! Harry se mit à rire. Je dois y aller avec la fouine !

\- Hein ?! La... LA Fouine ?! s'écria Ron abasourdi.

\- Ouais, Draco Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore doit te faire subir ça ?!

\- A cause des mangemorts ? proposa hésitant Neville qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

-Bien sûr. Puisque Malfoy était de notre côté et jouait un rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme Snape. Les mangemorts le considèrent comme un traître donc doivent lui en vouloir. Dumbledore veut aussi le protéger d'eux, affirma Hermione sûre d'elle.

\- Et personne n'irait chercher un Malfoy dans le monde moldu ! dit Harry en riant.

\- Ouais, c'est bien la dernière personne qui irait là-bas, affirma Ron en riant à son tour. Ca va être amusant de le voir galérer pendant deux mois !

\- Surtout qu'il n'aura pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, ajouta Harry.

\- Il va souffrir !

Ils rirent tous ensemble un bon coup en imaginant Draco dans diverses situations : en train de peiner devant un micro-ondes ou pester contre l'oncle Vernon qui ne le laissera pas utiliser sa magie ou son balais ni même lire ses bouquins – Harry était quasiment certain que ses lectures devaient soit être à propos de potions soit d'autres choses aussi intéressantes que ce à quoi s'intéresse Hermione.  
Brusquement, ils redevinrent un peu sérieux lorsque Neville demanda :  
\- Mais est-ce que ça va aller Harry ? Après tout, Malfoy et toi... vous ne vous entendez pas très bien.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- On va sûrement se disputer tout le temps.

\- Il va falloir que vous fassiez un effort tous les deux, dit Hermione, le visage grave.

\- Si Malfoy accepte d'en faire, j'en ferais peut-être ! Je refuse d'être le seul à faire des efforts. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Harry... Vous n'allez pas passer deux mois à vous disputer ! Les Dursley finiront par vous jeter dehors en plus !

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Se retrouver sans toit, avec toutes ses affaires sorcières et son ennemi qui ne connaît rien au monde dans lequel il se retrouverait soudainement lâché ? C'est vrai que ce n'était pas un bon plan. En même temps, il pourrait très bien laisser Draco tout seul. C'était son ennemi ! Il le détestait ! Donc il devrait normalement ne pas se préoccuper de lui. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul. Encore son caractère de sauveur qui ressortait, sûrement... Harry soupira.  
\- Bon... D'accord, oui, je ferais quelques petits efforts.

\- Bien ! répondit Hermione satisfaite.

Elle avait bien l'intention que Harry et Draco se rapprochent un peu... Ils avaient deux mois pour le faire.

XxXxXxX

De son côté, Draco fulminait. Rester deux mois avec Potter ?! Chez des moldus en plus ?! Qu'est-qui était passé par la tête de Dumbledore encore une fois ?! Et son parrain, le professeur Snape, n'avait rien dit à ça ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Jamais un Malfoy n'irait vivre chez des moldus ! Et encore moins avec Potter ! Draco n'allait pas tenir deux mois... il n'y survivra pas... Et Harry n'a pas l'air de les apprécier ces moldus-là. Pourtant, Draco avait toujours été persuadé qu'il devait vivre dans une petite famille aimante, qui l'adorait parce que c'était le Sauveur ! Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ! C'était Harry Potter tout simplement. Qui n'est pas en admiration face à lui ? Même Draco le trouvait extraordinaire... Hein ? Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ? Jamais Draco serait en admiration devant Harry Potter ! Draco n'admirait qu'une seule personne : lui-même. Et d'autres personnes comme son parrain parfois pour les potions – par pour les cheveux, brrr... surtout pas – ou Dumbledore pour sa puissance magique – et pas ses idées complètement folles – ou encore certains joueurs de Quidditch, souvent des attrapeurs comme Harry...

Draco descendait aux cachots. Il donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il la traversa sans un regard pour personne et se rua dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef. Cette année avait été sa première en tant que tel. Il le sera encore pendant sa septième année, après ses terribles vacances. Les autres années il avait été choisi pour être préfet. Il aimait beaucoup les avantages que lui donnait ce titre : le respect de tous, à part celui ce Potter et des ses amis, aller où bon il voulait quand il voulait dans Poudlard, dans la mesure où il respectait un minimum les règles, et il avait aussi sa propre chambre. Et ceci... c'était selon lui le meilleur avantage ! Avoir le respect des autres élèves et des professeurs, il l'avait déjà avant même d'être préfet. Avoir une chambre à part par contre... c'était carrément autre chose ! Il avait découvert la bonheur de dormir sans les ronflements affreux de Crabbe et Goyle, même s'il avait fini par utiliser un sort pour ne plus les entendre, de travailler en toute tranquillité, d'éviter facilement Pansy Parkinson... Draco s'y sentait bien dans sa chambre. Il se décontracta quand il entra dans celle-ci et s'assit sur son confortable lit vert et argent. Sa colère avait fini par se calmer _un peu_.

Il se releva en soupirant et décida de faire sa valise consciencieusement tout en maugréant encore contre ce « foutu Gryffondor », ces « moldus inutiles » et le « vieux fou qui dirige cette école ».

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Draco s'arrêta et alla ouvrir en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recevoir de la visite maintenant.

\- Draco ! Tu m'as complètement ignoré tout à l'heure !

C'était Blaise Zabini, celui qu'on pouvait peut-être comme étant le meilleur ami du blond. Ce dernier le laissa entrer. C'était bien la seule personne qu'il acceptait dans sa chambre et qui y venait régulièrement. Blaise s'assit sans gêne dans un siège alors que Draco lui tourna le dos pour continuer à préparer ses bagages.  
\- Tu rentres au manoir ? demanda Blaise.

\- Non. Je vais chez Potter, répondit froidement Draco sans se retourner.

\- Chez Potter ? Harry Potter ? Tu veux dire... que tu vas chez des moldus ?

\- Oui. C'était pour me dire ça que Dumbledore m'a appelé dans son bureau.

\- Haha, je t'imagine bien être totalement perdu devant les inventions moldus, dit Blaise en rigolant fortement.

\- Blaise ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'offusqua Draco. Oui, je n'y connais rien à ce monde et je n'ai pas envie de le connaître. Ce sont des moldus !

\- Et alors ? Tu ne changeras donc jamais d'avis sur eux, Draco ?

\- Rah, non mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'énerva le blond.

Blaise le regarda sans comprendre. Draco lui expliqua que Potter lui avait fait la même remarque.

\- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Potter, rit Blaise.

Draco, quant à lui, fit un rictus désapprobateur.

\- C'est à cause des mangemorts que tu vas là-bas, dit le serpentard à la peau foncée.

Draco ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la peine. Blaise savait très bien qu'elle était la réponse.  
\- Tu crois que c'est si dramatique que ça d'aller vivre avec Potter pendant deux mois ? demanda Blaise pour changer un peu de sujet.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas VIVRE avec lui ! Je vais essayer de SURVIVRE !

\- Mais bien sûr...

\- Et puis c'est... c'est Potter !

\- Justement Draco... c'est Potter !

\- C'est ce que je viens de te dire.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu vas passer deux mois avec Potter ! Rien que lui et toi...

\- Blaise... Tu ne m'avances pas. Je le sais déjà tout ça.

\- Et doooonc ? Pousse le raisonnement un peu plus loin !

\- Heu... Potter et moi... seuls... on ne va pas arrêter de se disputer ?

\- Par salazard ! Et c'est toi qui a les meilleurs notes juste après Granger ?

\- Tu aurais pu omettre le « juste après Granger » tu sais ? dit Draco avec un rictus.

Il n'aimait pas être deuxième. Surtout après Granger... Un jour, il la vaincra et obtiendra la première place !

\- Haha désolé, Blaise fit un sourire amusé. Bon... j'essaie de te faire comprendre que c'est l'occasion parfaite pour que tu te rapproches de lui.

\- Pourquoi j'irais me rapprocher de Potter, Blaise ? Draco haussa un sourcil.

Il ne comprenait décidément pas où voulait en venir son ami.

\- C'est ton ennemi n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est même ma Némésis...

\- Et quel est le dicton ?

Draco réfléchit un petit instant avant de dire avec un sourire serpentardesque :

\- « Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore ». Intéressant... Pendant ces deux mois je pourrais me rapprocher de lui et apprendre pleins d'informations dont je pourrais me servir contre lui après à Poudlard ! Excellent Blaise.

Draco avait l'air ravi. Blaise avait un sourire rayonnant même s'il était forcé. Il voulait que Draco et Potter se rapprochent mais pour qu'à la fin ils...

\- Du coup, cela veut dire que je vais devoir faire l'effort de ne pas me disputer avec lui ? le coupa dans ses pensées le blond.

\- Ouais, répondit Blaise. Et ce sera quand même plus agréable de passer deux mois sans disputent, non ?

\- Je pense que oui. J'espère au moins que Potter fera quelques efforts de son côté aussi !

\- Il en fera, j'en suis certain.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il continua à préparer sa valise tout en se demandant à quoi allait ressembler la famille qui l'accueillera. Blaise le regardait faire.  
Après quelques minutes, il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre quand il lança une dernière phrase à Draco :  
\- Arrête de te cacher Draco et de te voiler la face... Pour une fois ne sois pas un lâche et fonce conquérir ce que tu tentes d'atteindre désespérément depuis des années !

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et partit. Le blond, de son côté, était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'avait voulu sous-entendre Blaise. Depuis quand était-il au courant ?! Depuis quand... Il faudra qu'il lui pose la question un jour. Draco se reprit et termina son rangement. Mais ses pensées étaient revenais sans cesse à une seule personne : Harry Potter. Celui qu'il aim... non, celui qu'il détestait au plus haut point ! Pourquoi le haïssait-il autant ? Tout d'abord, c'est un gryffondor. Ensuite, c'est le Sauveur. Il se croit tout permis, il est prétentieux, célèbre et aimé, admiré... Il a des amis, même si c'est Miss-je-sais-tout et la belette, qui sont prêts à tout pour lui, fidèles et loyaux. De vrais amis... Et puis, il est certainement hétéro puisqu'il est sortit avec Cho Chang et la belette fille. Il le détestait aussi parce qu'il avait refusé SON amitié en première année ! Il ne lui avait pas serré la main ! Qui refuse de serrer la main à un Malfoy ?! Il s'était sentit insulté. Bon, d'accord, il avait peut-être un petit peu insulté Weasley juste avant... Mais ce n'était pas tout : Draco détestait surtout Harry parce celui-ci le détestait. C'était peut-être idiot de réagir ainsi mais il n'y pouvait rien. Depuis que Harry avait refusé son amitié et avait manifesté du dégoût pour lui, Draco l'avait de plus en plus détesté et s'était détesté lui-même...

XxXxXxX

Harry venait de terminer sa valise. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affaires donc ça avait été plutôt rapide. Il se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher une dernière fois dans son grand lit chaud à baldaquin avant de retrouver son pauvre lit de Privet Drive. D'ailleurs, il en connaissait un qui n'allait pas être heureux du tout en voyant sa chambre demain... En s'imaginant la tête de Draco devant l'état de sa chambre, il pouffa doucement dans ses couvertures puis se laissa emporter par le sommeil.


	2. Première journée

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K Rowling. L'histoire qui va suivre cependant est à moi. Je ne prend pas vraiment en compte les tomes : la guerre est finie et personne n'est mort à part des mangemorts et Voldy bien sûr.

 **Résumé :** Quand des mangemorts décident de venger leur maître du Survivant Harry Potter et du traître Draco Malfoy, et quand Dumbledore veut les protéger du Mal... en les envoyant pendant les vacances d'été chez Dursley ! Harry et Draco ensemble deux mois ! Et chez des Moldus !

Voilà le second chapitre ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D

Je pense publier environ toutes les trois semaines... Enfin, c'est plutôt une sorte de limite que je m'impose. Tout dépendra de mon humeur et de mon inspiration ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Première journée...**

Le lendemain matin, pas mal de monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Une grande agitation y régnait. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et avait hâte de prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux et retrouver de la famille. Enfin... ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde... Draco était assis à la table des Serpentards avec Blaise et prenait son petit déjeuner. Il avait l'air maussade mais mangeait tranquillement. Sauf qu'un malheur ambulant arriva :

\- Dracooooo !

Et Pansy Parkinson fut.

\- Bonjour Pansy... dit froidement Draco en essayant d'éviter les câlins non désirés de la part de Pansy mais en vain. Lâche-moi !

Elle fit la moue et se résigna à arrêter son étreinte. Cependant, elle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Alors ? Les vacances ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Quoi ? Je...

Draco ne dit plus rien. Il n'allait pas annoncer à Pansy qu'il allait chez Potter ? Sa réputation était en jeu !

\- Je vais chez mon petit ami.

Il se félicita intérieurement. Au moins il venait de repousser complètement Pansy ! En lui faisant croire qu'il était gay et qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un ! Bien joué Draco.

\- Mais voyons Draco... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'aimes pas les hommes, je le sais, dit Pansy sûre d'elle en lui souriant tendrement, trop tendrement.

Draco fit un rictus. Cette fille ne le croyait pas ! Non mais quelle plaie...

\- Au fait Dracoooo... Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? Tu as l'air aussi joyeux qu'un détraqueur. Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va très bien Pansy, répondit sèchement le blond.

\- Mais Dracooo... Tu peux TOUT me dire, tu sais ?

\- Hmpf.

\- Du coup, tu vas où pour tes vacances ? Tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Merci Pansy mais je te l'ai déjà dit : je vais chez mon petit-ami.

\- Arrête avec ce mensonge débile. Dis que tu vas retrouver celle que tu aimes clairement !

\- Mais je te l'ai dit.

\- Non ! Dracoooo... Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi QUOI ?

Il perdait son sang froid. Cette conversation l'exaspérait. Il se leva et se tourna vers Blaise.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires, dit-il froidement.

\- Je viens avec toi !

Ils laissèrent Pansy dans la Grande Salle et sortirent sans se préoccuper d'elle.

XxXxXxX

Harry s'était levé presque en retard, comme souvent. Ron avait mis un bon quart d'heure pour le réveiller. Le Sauveur était d'une humeur maussade au réveil : il n'aimait pas qu'on le retire d'un lit, surtout quand celui-ci était si agréable. En plus de ça, aujourd'hui, il retournait chez les Dursley. Vive les vacances... Même si elles seraient différentes car pour la première fois un sorcier de son âge serait avec lui, dans la même galère que lui, Harry n'était pas ravi. Et pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que le sorcier qui l'accompagnait était Draco Malfoy ! Pff.. Malfoy ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour empirer les choses ! Harry aurait tant voulu aller au Terreur ou chez son parrain Sirius... Mais Dumbledore avait pris sa décision. Harry soupira. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement, fini ses valises et sortit du dortoir avec Ron.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, Hermione les sermonna – enfin, principalement Harry – d'arriver autant en retard. Ils allaient devoir se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas rater le train.

Après un petit déjeuner vite avalé, un dernier petit discours de fin d'année de Dumbledore, les applaudissements et tout ça, ils entrèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Les cabines étaient déjà pour la plupart prises. Ils réussirent à en trouver une de libre après quelques longues minutes. Ron s'était vite assis et n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre d'avoir mal au ventre parce qu'il avait mangé trop vite.

Tant que tu ne vomis pas de limaces, tu vas très bien Ron, lui dit Hermione.

Le rouquin la regarda de travers et fit une grimace de dégoût puis ils explosèrent de rire tous les trois. Le train se mit en route. Harry observait le paysage défiler par la vitre, Ron mangeait des bonbons et Hermione lisait. Puis, un grand débat sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch débuta. C'était surtout Ron et Harry qui discutait même si Hermione prenait un peu part de temps à autre. Harry était triste de ne pas pouvoir jouer au Quidditch pendant l'été. Il aurait pu affronter Malfoy dans un match entre attrapeurs. Il lui aurait encore une fois mis une raclée... ca aurait été marrant ! Sauf que, chez les Dursley, ça n'allait pas être possible.

Le trajet était vraiment très long. Le débat était clos et maintenant Hermione et Ron s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se détacher... Harry sourit devant cette scène d'amour. Lui aussi, il voulait quelqu'un à chérir, à aimer passionnément qui l'aimerait tout autant en retour. Il ne voulait pas que cette personne soit avec lui juste parce qu'il est Harry Potter, juste à cause de sa célébrité et de son argent. Harry voulait quelqu'un qui l'aime sincèrement pour ce que Harry est au fond.

Le brun se leva. Il s'était dit qu'il allait laisser un peu d'intimité entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il commençait à se sentir de trop dans la cabine... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Hermione lui demanda où il allait.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais juste me balader un peu. J'en peux plus de rester assis.

\- Oh... d'accord.

Harry leur sourit puis sortit de la cabine. Il croisa en chemin des premières années qui avaient perdu leurs animaux, puis la petite sœur de Ron : Ginny. Quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un immense sourire ravissant et lui dit :

\- Harry ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Salut Ginny. Je me promenais un peu.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle sans changer cesser de sourire. Si tu veux me rejoindre dans ma cabine, tu peux. Il y a Dean, Seamus et Neville ainsi que Luna avec moi.

\- Vous êtes aussi nombreux ?!

\- Plus on est, plus on rit !

Son rire était clair et contamina Harry qui rit à son tour. Il salua Ginny de la main puis continua d'avancer. Il pouvait entendre des éclats de rire, des conversations enjouées, du bonheur à l'état pur. Il sourit doucement. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur d'entendre tout cela.

Lorsque Harry revint à la cabine, le Poudlard Express était en train d'arriver en gare. Pleins de sorciers étaient sur le quai et attendaient la sortie des élèves. Les trois adolescents récupérèrent leurs affaires et avancèrent sur le quai. Il remarquèrent rapidement Molly Weasley avec son mari Arthur. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux, très heureux de les retrouver. Ginny les rejoignit peu après. Molly confia à Harry qu'elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir l'accueillir dans sa maison cet été mais qu'au prochain, il était certain d'être là-bas. Harry rayonnait de joie. Les Weasley l'avaient vraiment accepté comme l'un des leurs et il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille.

\- Bon, nous allons devoir partir Harry, dit Molly en souriant tristement.

\- Oh... bien sûr, je vais devoir y aller aussi.

\- Aller, courage mon vieux ! dit Ron avec compassion. Montre-lui ce qu'est le monde moldu à cette fouine !

\- Avec les Dursley pour exemple ?! s'exclama Harry en riant.

\- Heuuu... non peut-être pas.

\- Montre-lui d'autres moldus que les Dursley et pleins de choses moldus, dit Hermione à son tour. Peut-être qu'il va s'intéresser à ce monde finalement.

\- La fouine ? S'intéresser aux moldus ? Ca a l'air impossible ! fit Ron.

\- C'est le défit de Harry pendant ces deux mois ! lança Hermione.

\- Hé ! Et si je ne veux pas faire tout ça moi ? répliqua Harry.

\- Heu... Bin, tu le feras quand même ? T'es le Sauveur non ? Donc sauve-nous de Draco Malfoy en le rendant appréciable ! rigola Ron.

Les deux autres le suivirent.

\- Ron, Hermione, on doit y aller ! entendirent-ils plus loin.

C'était Molly qui les appelait. Après une dernière embrassade, Hermione et Ron quittèrent Harry. Quant à lui, il chercha parmi les élèves restant une tête blonde presque blanche capricieuse. Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Malfoy et s'avança vers lui. Personne n'avait les cheveux et la classe naturelle de Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ! l'interpella Harry.

Le blond se retourna. Il était avec Blaise Zabini. Il le salua puis rejoignit Harry.

\- On y va ? proposa Malfoy.

\- Ouais, allons-y...

Ni lui ni Harry ne cachait son agacement. Ils traversèrent le mur pour arriver sur le quai de gare moldu. Le brun vit son oncle un peu plus loin. Ils avancèrent vers lui. Plus on approchait, plus on voyait à quel point Vernon était gras et violet.

\- Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'allais finir par partir ! tonna l'oncle Vernon.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit d'une voix très détachée le serpentard.

Cela eut pour seul effet de faire devenir encore plus violet Vernon. Il fit une grimace et cracha hargneusement :

\- Le dégénéré qu'on doit accueillir en plus de Harry c'est donc toi ?

Harry vit Malfoy hausser un sourcil de façon hautaine et de fixer Vernon durement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que s'il n'intervenait pas, ça allait très mal finir entre son oncle et Malfoy.

\- On ne devrait pas rentrer ? On risque de faire attendre tante Pétunia et Dudley.

\- Oui... Aller, dépêchez-vous d'aller dans la voiture !

XxXxXxX

Draco était répugné, scandalisé... C'était quoi ce monde ? C'était qui ce moldu plein de gras !? Il était affreux ! Laid ! Rouge... non, violet ! Et comment l'avait-il traité ? Non mais PERSONNE ne traite un Malfoy de cette façon ! Mais chez qui allait-il arriver ?! Pourquoi ça devait tomber sur lui ?! Par Salazard et le caleçon de Merlin, QUE QUELQUE CHOSE LE RAMENE DANS LE MONDE SORCIER !

Le blond suivait Potter sans trop savoir où ils allaient. Il espérait pouvoir lui faire un minimum confiance... Ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans une espèce de soute puis entrèrent dans un... véhicule moldu. Eurk. Draco retenait un rictus de dégoût. Il s'asseyait là où s'asseyaient ces moldus grassouillets !

\- Dis-moi Malfoy, t'as le mal des transports ? lui demanda soudain Potter.

\- Je crois que non.

\- On verra... tu n'es pas habitué aux voitures moldues je pense.

Comme si un Malfoy pouvait avoir le mal des transports ! Tout se passait bien à chaque fois dans le Poudlard Express, alors pourquoi pas dans ce truc moldu ? Qui, en passant, était très peu classe et confortable... Le véhicule, enfin la voiture comme l'avait dit Potter, démarra. Le trajet se fit sans trop de peine même si Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait parfois un peu de mal quand l'oncle Vernon prenait un virage de façon trop violente. La voiture se gara devant une maison simple mais bien entretenue malgré certains défauts. Elle ne rivalisait certainement pas avec le manoir Malfoy mais il allait bien devoir s'en contenter pendant deux mois.

Quand il entra, deux autres moldus l'attendaient : une femme et un autre gros tas. C'était Tas de graisse junior... Draco rit intérieurement. Il observa un peu rapidement les alentours. L'intérieur était propre et bien rangé. La tante de Harry devait être très maniaque elle-aussi. D'ailleurs, cette dernière le regardait avec dégoût.

\- Tu es l'ami de Harry ?

Ami ? Depuis quand était-il ami avec le balafré ? Son cher et tendre gryffondor...

\- Je ne...

\- Oui ! On va monter dans ma chambre, le coupa Potter.

Draco le fusilla du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à l'autre ? Il le suivit tout de même. Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec ces trois moldus. Après avoir monté l'escalier, ils arrivèrent dans une chambre. Draco ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il avait toujours pensé que Harry était vénéré par les moldus qui lui servaient de famille mais, avec le peu qu'il venait de voir, il commençait sérieusement à avoir des doutes.

La chambre de Potter était tout simplement : miteuse, horrible, inconfortable... La liste d'adjectifs péjoratifs était longue pour Draco.

\- Ne te plains surtout pas ! le prévint Potter en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je n'ai rien dit encore ! s'indigna Draco.

\- Ca ne tardera pas à arriver.

\- Eh bien c'est vrai que tu as une affreuse chambre !

\- Elle était à mon cousin avant.

\- Ah, tas de graisse junior...

Potter écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tas de graisse junior ? C'est comme ça que tu le surnommes ?

\- Tu as d'autres surnoms à proposer ? interrogea le blond.

\- Non, je trouve que celui que tu lui donnes lui convient parfaitement.

\- Il se remit à rire de plus belle. Même Draco laissa un petit sourire d'amusement et un léger pouffement. Puis ils redevinrent peu à peu sérieux.

\- D'ailleurs, tu dormais où avant d'avoir cette chambre ?

\- Tu vois le petit placard sous l'escalier ?

Draco acquiesça. Il lui semblait bien avoir vu un espèce de placard dessous l'escalier. Ca devait être pour les balais ou autre affaires ménagères moldues. Soudainement, il comprit. Non, il avait peur d'avoir bien comprit.

\- Tu dormais dedans ?!

\- Oui.

Ca non plus, il ne s'y attendait pas... Draco était ahuri. La vie du Survivant avait apparemment été très différente de ce qu'il pensait. Il avait dormi dans un minuscule placard et maintenant dans cette chambre pourrie avec un lit qui doit l'être tout autant... Brusquement, un détail le frappa :

\- Je dors où moi ?!

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ici ?

Evidemment qu'il allait dormir ici quichouille... La question était dans quel lit allait-il dormir ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir dans le lit défraîchi de Potter et encore moins au sol !

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul lit tout miteux Potter ! Et encore... Peut-on qualifier CA de lit ?!

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te plaindre !

Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Comme si j'allais faire tout ce que tu me dis espèce de balafré ?

\- T'es pas chez toi Malfoy. Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter !

Le ton montait progressivement.

\- Je m'en fiche !

\- Ah oui ? Bin débrouille-toi pour trouver un lit !

\- Il se passe quoi ici ?! Taisez-vous un peu ! C'est quoi ce boucan ?! J'espère que vous faisiez pas vos trucs de... de dégénérés ! gueula l'oncle Vernon qui était entré, le visage rouge.

\- Où vais-je dormir ? demanda sèchement Draco sans faire attention à ce qu'avait dit l'oncle. Ce dernier vira au violet peu à peu.

\- DEBROUILLEZ-VOUS ! Et rangez vos affaires de fous dans le placard !

Draco n'appréciait pas qu'on lui crie ainsi dessus. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller faire face au tas de graisse... Il vit Potter prendre les affaires magiques. Il en fit de même. Au placard ? Pas question ! Il voulait garder ses affaires... Draco comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Harry : « _tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu vas endurer pendant deux mois..._ ». Le blond était médusé. Il ne tiendrait pas sans magie pendant deux mois...

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans la chambre, Draco s'assit sur le lit de Harry. Tant pis s'il y avait de la poussière ou quoi que ce soit. Il était fatigué rien que par cette matinée. Il marmonna :

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir Potter...

\- Tu vas t'y habituer toi aussi. Même si ce n'est que le début...

Draco frissonna. QUE le début ? Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ?! Draco ne tarda pas à le savoir... Il était midi et l'oncle Vernon se remit à beugler d'en bas :

\- HARRY ! Dépêche-toi d'aller préparer le dîner !

Le blond vit Potter soupirer et froncer les sourcils. Préparer le dîner ? Ces moldus le prenaient pour un elfe de maison ?

\- Alors comme ça, c'est à toi de cuisiner en plus ! Quelle humiliation pour le Sauveur de faire les tâches ingrates des elfes de maison !

\- Malfoy... je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Draco haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Tu crois quand même pas que t'allais rester les bras croisés ?

\- Attend Potter... Tu ne vas pas me dire que MOI, un Malfoy, je vais devoir cuisiner ?!

Il eut pour unique réponse un sourire digne d'un serpentard. Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine, Draco bougonnait de son côté tandis que Potter arborait un air fier.

\- Potter... dit d'un ton menaçant le blond, JAMAIS je ne cuisinerais ! Démerdes-toi tout seul !

\- Non, Malfoy, tu vas m'aider.

\- Hors... de... question !

\- Ne discute pas Malfoy. Tu vas découvrir les joies de la cuisine moldue.

\- Je m'en fiche bien de la cuisine moldue !

XxXxXxX

Harry regarda Malfoy en riant. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. Il avait les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, il portait un tablier violet foncé de la Tante Pétunia – Harry en portait un rose, Malfoy avait fait toute une crise pour ne pas le porter – et tentait de couper en lamelles une tomate juteuse. Il n'arrêter pas de pester et de se plaindre, mais le voir ainsi était... hilarant. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru le voir ainsi ! Draco Malfoy qui cuisine... Incroyable ! Comment en était-on arrivé là ? C'était simple : Pétunia Dursley était venue dans la cuisine en entendant la dispute, avait pris deux tablier et les leur avait donné en hurlant que, si rien n'était prêt dans quelques minutes, ils n'auraient rien à manger. Etant donné que les deux adolescents avaient terriblement faim, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à accepter. Enfin... Malfoy avait été très récalcitrant mais bon... il n'avait pas envie de mourir de faim non plus.

Harry cuisait quelques haricots verts dans une poêle ainsi que des steaks hachés. Le blond s'occupait de l'entrée : une salade verte avec des tomates. Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur des repas mais il n'y avait rien dans le frigo ! Tout ça c'était à cause du régime de Vernon et Dudley...

Splash ! Le brun sursauta. Un bout de tomate était soudainement tombé dans la poêle. Il tourna la tête vers Malfoy et remarqua son air surpris et surtout... une tomate en charpie. Du jus de tomate coulait sur tout le plan de travail, même par terre ! Un vrai carnage ! Cela fit encore rire Harry. Le blond, lui, ne riait absolument pas au contraire.

\- Malfoy... Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bon sang ? Tu n'es donc même pas capable de couper une misérable tomate ?

Il repartit dans un éclat de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai jamais cuisiné ! Je déteste ça ! Je ne voulais pas cuisiner moi ! fulmina le blond clairement agacé.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Tu arrives bien à découper des trucs bizarres en potion !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Bin, finalement un peu, si... Tu découpes des ingrédients pour les mettre ensemble dans une casserole ou chaudron etc. Puis tu fais chauffer, tu mélanges...

\- Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois si nul en potion si tu es si doué en cuisine ?!

\- Heu... Harry était pris de court. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! s'exclama fièrement le blond.

\- Non ! C'est... en potion, c'est à cause de Snape !

\- Hein ? Comment ça « c'est à cause de Snape » ?

\- Il... il me perturbe...

\- Mais bien sûr. Tu me prends pour un crétin ?

-Heu... oui ?

\- Espèce de balafré !

Nouveau rire de Harry. Il adorait faire chier Malfoy ainsi.

\- Bon, et sinon, on en fait quoi de la tomate grillée ? demanda Malfoy.

\- La tomate grillée ?

Ah oui... il n'avait pas enlevé la tomate de la poêle.

Après le repas, ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Draco Malfoy s'assit sur une chaise tandis que le brun se posait sur son lit. Ils n'avaient rien à faire, rien à se dire... Le silence devint vite pesant. Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Comment occuper une après-midi entière avec Malfoy ? Ca allait être compliqué. Harry s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il était plutôt fatigué et sans s'en rendre compte, il finit pas s'endormir.

XxXxXxX

Draco observait le Sauveur du monde dormir. Il avait l'air serein. Le blond se mit à le contempler : ses cheveux noir de jais, son teint halé, son corps fin... Il détourna la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop loin dans ses observations. Il ne savait pas quoi faire jusqu'au réveil du brun. Il pourrait sortir mais il ne préférait pas s'aventurer seul dehors dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Il pourrait jouer au Quidditch mais il était chez les moldus. Il se demandait bien quelle tête feraient ces moldus s'ils le voyaient en train de voler sur un balais... Il pourrait aussi dormir. Où ? Par terre ? Avec Potter ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il pourrait rester planté devant la fenêtre. Super après-midi... Ou alors il pourrait lire le livre de potion qu'il avait discrètement gardé dans sa valise. Le blond se leva et ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir le livre qu'il voulait. S'installant près de la fenêtre, il se mit à lire. Il était bien heureux d'avoir laissé ce livre dans sa malle au lieu de le mettre au placard avec le reste... Une grande partie de ses affaires étant magique, il n'avait quasi plus rien. Il ne lui restait que des vêtements et deux ou trois choses supplémentaires.

Draco soupira en sentant que l'après-midi serait longue...

XxXxXxX

Harry émergea de son sommeil vers les 17 heures. Il s'étira et bailla un peu avant de se redresser sur son lit.

\- Enfin réveillé ? dit une voix traînante.

\- Ouais...

Malfoy était en train de lire un livre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Un livre sur les potions...

\- Ah... Hé ! Mais tu ne l'as pas mis au placard ?!

\- Non, comme tu l'as remarqué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Avec quoi je passerais le temps sinon ?

\- Heu... je... ne sais pas.

C'était vrai que Malfoy avait dû s'ennuyer pendant tout ce temps. Ca gênait un peu Harry... Mais pourquoi ?! Il s'en fichait que Malfoy s'ennuie non ? Apparemment non... D'ailleurs, il se souvint d'un problème majeur qu'ils avaient évoqué ce matin.

\- On fait quoi pour cette nuit ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond releva la tête de son livre et haussa un sourcil.

\- Le lit...

\- Oh... Eh bien... je ne sais pas. Mais je refuse de dormir sur le sol et sur ce lit miteux !

\- Malfoy ! On va jamais s'en sortir si tu continues à tout rejeter ! On n'est pas dans ton manoir ici alors fais avec, répliqua Harry exaspéré.

\- Très bien... J'ai compris, répondit Malfoy, la mine boudeuse. Je dors sur le lit.

Harry soupira. Il allait devoir dormir au sol pendant deux mois ? Son dos allait souffrir... Mais il accepta, n'en pouvant déjà plus des caprices de Malfoy.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme à midi. Le blond pestait toutes les cinq secondes contre tout et rien. Soit Harry était exaspéré par la situation, soit amusé. Lorsque le soir arriva, le brun avait réussi à trouver un vieux matelas et une couverture pour lui. Il les posa au centre de la chambre et se mit en pyjama – qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple tee-shirt et son boxer car il avait chaud, en même temps c'était l'été... – et le blond en faisait de même. Ils se couchèrent après une énième dispute et s'endormirent.


	3. Soucis de nourriture et découvertes

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K Rowling. L'histoire qui va suivre cependant est à moi. Je ne prend pas vraiment en compte les tomes : la guerre est finie et personne n'est mort à part des mangemorts et Voldy bien sûr.

Nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois ! Et merci à Chini-Chan pour ses idées. ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Soucis de nourriture et petites découvertes...**

Draco se réveilla difficilement. Il n'avait pas spécialement très bien dormi. Le lit était, comme il l'avait pressentit, inconfortable. En plus, son rêve n'était pas des plus joyeux. Il se redressa en baillant et se frotta un peu les yeux avant de bailler à nouveau. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient légèrement humides. Il avait peut-être pleuré un petit peu pendant qu'il dormait... Il chassa ce mauvais rêve de ses pensées puis s'étira. Il hésita à se lever. C'était les vacances, il avait envie de dormir un peu plus mais... pas dans un lit pareil ! Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil à côté de lui : 8 heures. Le soleil éclairait doucement la chambre. Il soupira et décida de se lever. Il s'habilla tranquillement en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Potter qui avait l'air de dormir comme un loir. Une fois une chemise enfilée et un pantalon léger, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise face à la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait descendre ou attendre le réveil de Potter. La maison était très silencieuse. Il n'y avait aucun bruit... GROUILBLRLM... à part ce gargouillement qui résonna dans la pièce. Draco posa une main sur son ventre. Il avait faim. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise. Que faire ? Attendre que Harry... Potter se réveille ? Que les moldus se réveillent ? Descendre à pas de loup en bas et chiper de la nourriture dans... heu... oui, un frigidaire ? Réveiller Potter ? Draco était dans une impasse. Finalement, il décida d'opter pour la dernière option : réveiller le loir.

Le blond s'approcha doucement de l'autre et s'assit à côté. Il dormait paisiblement... Il en était presque... Rien du tout ! Stop ! Draco se reprit et entreprit de réveiller l'endormit. Il lui tapota sur la joue, le secoua légèrement, prononça plusieurs fois son nom... rien n'y fit. Potter ne bougeait même pas. Draco n'abandonna pas – un nouveau gargouillement venait de se faire entendre – et accentua ses gestes, appela plus fort. Après dix minutes d'efforts, Draco secouait Potter comme un pommier en jurant contre le brun qui ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Soudain, une paupière se souleva et un grognement fut émis. Potter se redressa dans son « lit de fortune » et lança un regard noir à Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de secouer les gens comme ça bon sang ?!

Draco nota mentalement que le brun n'était pas du matin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ce fut son ventre qui répondit en gargouillant encore. Potter fit un sourire avant de rire doucement.

\- Je vois... Tu veux qu'on aille manger ?

\- Ouais... répondit-il gêné.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un peu faim.

Après que Potter ait enfilé un short, ils descendirent discrètement pour ne pas déranger Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley. Potter sortit une poêle et des œufs ainsi que du bacon.

\- Assis-toi. C'est bon, je peux m'occuper du petit déj' tout seul.

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer et s'assit. Il observa le brun cuisiner. Il avait l'air de très bien s'en sortir. Mais rapidement, Draco se lassa et se leva pour gambader un peu partout dans la maison. Il alla dans la salle à manger, dans le salon, et remarqua toutes les photos des Dursley, surtout de Dudley, et aucune de Potter. Ca ne l'étonnait pas à présent. Dans le salon des moldus, il découvrit beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait servir un si grand écran noir rectangulaire devant le canapé...

\- Malfoy, viens manger !

L'appel du ventre... Draco retourna bien vite à la cuisine.

\- Ne me parle pas comme à un chien, le balafré, rétorqua le blond vexé de la façon dont Potter l'avait appelé.

\- Je ne te parlais pas comme à un chien Malfoy ! contesta Potter en déposant une assiette remplie devant Draco. Je dirais plutôt que je te parlais comme à un petit enfant...

\- Un « petit enfant » ?! s'exclama-t-il outré. Je ne suis pas un « petit enfant », Potter !

Potter ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rire gentiment. Affamé, Draco se jeta presque sur la nourriture.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les Dursley décidèrent de se lever. L'oncle Vernon fut le premier à descendre. En les voyant, son visage vira tout de suite au rouge.

\- Que... Que faites-vous là ?!

\- On prend notre petit déjeuner, répondit Draco d'une voix traînante.

\- Le... petit... déjeuner ! Et QUI vous a PERMIS de prendre un PETIT DEJEUNER ?

\- Parce qu'il faut qu'on ait la permission pour manger ? répliqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Toi... ici, JE DECIDE. Et j'ai décidé que vous ne mangeriez pas ! Donc ouste ! Dehors !

\- Hors de question.

\- Malfoy...

\- Potter, non. Laisse-moi gérer ça.

Draco fixa l'oncle Vernon droit dans les yeux.

\- Je finis de manger. Vous n'allez pas croire que je vais vous obéir quand même ? Vous n'êtes qu'un moldu! Jamais un Malfoy n'obéirait à un moldu ! Encore moins un de votre genre !

Et voilà que Vernon virait au violet. On sentait toute la fureur qui ne tarderait pas à exploser. D'ailleurs, Draco tressaillit quand il le vit soudainement s'avancer vers lui et tendre sa grosse main suante vers son beau visage. Bien évidemment, il ne laissa rien paraître de son angoisse. Vernon l'attrapa par le col, le souleva de son siège et le mit à la porte. Littéralement.

Draco était hébété. Il se retourna vers la maison et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Il frappa fortement en criant de le laisser entrer. Un cliquetis se fit entendre. Le blond soupira, soulagé de pouvoir rentrer. Mais au lieu de ça... Ce fut Potter qui sortit, balancé dehors par l'oncle Vernon de la même façon qu'avec Draco. Nouveau cliquetis. Ils se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

\- Bon... on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Draco.

XxXxXxX

Harry avait été étonné que le blond tienne autant tête à son oncle. Mais ils s'étaient ensuite tous les deux fait jetés dehors. Heureusement qu'il faisait beau et qu'ils étaient habillés. Enfin, à quelque chose près... Harry portait son tee-shirt de pyjama qui était gris et trois fois trop grand et un misérable short. Malfoy avait un peu plus la classe. Il n'avait pas de gel dans les cheveux et ses mèches blondes partaient parfois un peu dans tous les sens mais ça restait joli. Le seul gros soucis avait été les chaussures : ils n'allaient effectivement pas se balader pieds nus dans la rue. Par chance, le garage n'était pas fermé à clef et ils purent récupérer des chaussures. Ils firent le moins de bruit possible et ne tentèrent pas de rentrer dans la maison par peur de se faire prendre. Alors ils se retrouvèrent en sandales. Malfoy avait protesté puis accepté de mauvaise foi.

\- Malfoy, tu vas découvrir le monde moldu ! dit Harry en riant.

\- Par Salazard... pourquoi dois-je subir ça ?

\- Rah... ne te plains pas ! C'est amusant de découvrir de nouvelles choses !

\- Oui, comme de nouveaux ingrédients pour les potions. Mais PAS les trucs MOLDUS !

\- Rabat-joie. Aller, viens ! Ca va être amusant !

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et l'entraîna dans Londres. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent, ils durent marcher. Une vieille femme en chemin les trouva charmant et leur proposa de les emmener. Ils acceptèrent. Cette vieille femme était rigolote et parlait beaucoup. Ca agaçait un peu Malfoy apparemment. Ils arrivèrent au centre de Londres. Ils remercièrent la vieille femme puis commencèrent à se promener. Harry fit visiter le monde moldu au serpentard.

XxXxXxX

Draco suivait Potter sans savoir où ils allaient. Il lui faisait confiance. Il devait avouer que le Londres moldu lui plaisait. C'était certes très différent du Londres sorcier mais tout aussi bondé, aussi bruyant, animé et divertissant. Ils entrèrent dans diverses boutiques plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Draco découvrit énormément de choses.

Dans une des boutiques, Potter lui avait tendu un drôle d'objet : des trucs ronds avec des fils reliés à une boîte étrange. Potter lui avait dit de mettre une des... heu... boulettes dans son oreille. Il l'avait fait et là... surprise ! Il entendait des voix qui chantaient. Comment était-ce possible ? Les moldus ne peuvent pas... non quand même pas ! Sinon Potter serait aller les sauver !

\- Potter... Ils... Ils ont enfermé des personnes à l'intérieur ?!

Harry... Potter avait rit. Un rire franc et clair. Draco sentit qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

\- Mais noon... Hahaha... Malfoy ! Ils... c'est un enregistrement dans un MP3.

Il essuyait des larmes de rire. Draco ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Bon, d'accord c'était peut-être idiot mais bon... Il n'y connaissait rien à tout ça, lui !

\- Un enregistrement ? Comme le sortilège qui enferme les sons ?

\- Il y a un sortilège comme ça ?

\- Evidemment Potter !

Draco roula des yeux.

\- Avec ce sort tu emprisonnes le son. Souvent tu le mets dans une boîte spéciale pour le garder... et le réécouter.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas grand chose Potty.

\- Hé ! C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de te moquer de moi, rit Harry.

\- Je... hum...

Il l'avait eu. Ils sortirent de la boutique pour continuer leur petite promenade matinale.

La faim commença à se faire sentir. Ils décidèrent de rentrer. En plus de ça, il commençait à faire affreusement chaud et ils n'en pouvaient plus de rester dehors. Draco avait mal aux pieds et sa chemise collait à sa peau.

\- 'Marre de cette chaleur et de ces chaussures... râla-t-il.

\- Cesse de te plaindre Malfoy...

Cette fois-ci, ils ne croisèrent pas de vieilles femmes qui les trouvaient charmants pour les emmener en voiture.

Arrivés au 4 Privet Drive, ils frappèrent à la porte, espérant que les Dursley les fassent entrer. Ce fut la tante Pétunia qui ouvrit. Elle les laissa entrer. Ils la remercièrent. Le repas était prêt sur la table. L'oncle Vernon et Dudley s'apprêtaient à manger. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire Quidditch que l'oncle Vernon devint rouge et gueula :

\- MONTEZ DANS LA CHAMBRE !

Draco rechigna et monta dans la chambre de Harry... Potter. Il s'assit sur le lit en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait tant voulu jeter un sort à ce répugnant moldu ! Sa baguette lui manquait terriblement. Et il avait faim...

\- Ca arrive souvent ce genre de chose ?

\- Oui, répondit Potter en soupirant. On ira manger deux trois trucs un peu plus tard.

Draco soupira de plus belle. Par Salazard ! Où avait-il atterrit ? Pourquoi Dumbledore leur faisait subir ça ? Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu faire du Quidditch avec ce temps...

\- C'est vrai... Et je t'aurais encore battu, dit Potter en se plaçant à côté de Draco.

Il le bouscula pour lui montrer qu'il était vexé mais ça resta gentillet. Potter rit encore. Draco se rendit compte qu'il riait beaucoup finalement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait à le faire autant... Ca lui arracha un léger sourire.

La faim se faisait bien présente et Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il était prêt à sortir et à aller s'énerver contre le Gros tas de graisse. C'était la première qu'on manquait autant de respect à un Malfoy ! Il se sentait comme un elfe de maison. Non... pire que ça ! Le blond fulminait de rage. Il hésitait à descendre. Mais qu'allait-il dire une fois en bas ? « J'ai faim ! » ? Ou « Bande de véracrasses ! Moldus de pacotille, j'ai faim ! » ? Ou encore « Je suis un Malfoy ! Un Malfoy qui a faim ! Alors donnez-moi à manger ! » ? Il ne savait pas trop. Roh, tant pis !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et descendit. Il passa devant la tante Pétunia qui lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là – il l'ignora superbement, un Malfoy sait magistralement ignorer – et ouvrit le... oui... heu le frigo. Il regarda un instant dedans en quête de nourriture. Il trouva peu de choses : des yaourts surtout. Bah, ça fera l'affaire. Il prit douze yaourts et remonta dans la chambre sous le regard médusé de la tante Pétunia. Le Gros tas de graisse junior fit son apparition devant Draco.

\- Hé. Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je prends des yaourts. Ca se voit non ? Ou ta graisse sur ton visage te rend aveugle ?

\- Quoi ?! PAPA !

L'oncle Vernon arriva précipitamment. Draco, ne voulant pas se faire à nouveau jeter dehors, monta les marche quatre à quatre. En haut de l'escalier, il croisa Potter, qui le fixait étonné. Il le bouscula légèrement pour entrer rapidement dans la chambre.

\- Bouge, Potter.

Potter se dépêcha d'entrer à son tour et ferma la porte. Ils entendaient les pas de l'oncle Vernon se rapprocher. Ils entendaient aussi surtout sa grosse voix résonner :

\- Sacripants ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?!

Potter verrouilla magiquement la porte et Vernon ne réussit pas à entrer malgré toute la force qu'il y mettait.

\- Espèces de DEGENERES ! Vous l'aurez voulu ! Vous ne SORTIREZ PLUS DE CETTE CHAMBRE !

L'oncle Vernon partit. Les deux adolescents soupirèrent en choeur puis se regardèrent. Draco posa les yaourts sur le bureau.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sortes chercher à manger comme ça ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Et moi je ne te savais pas capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette !

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

\- Mais merde Potter ! Tu sais utiliser la magie sans baguette !

\- Bin... et alors ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt ?! T'aurais pu faire apparaître un lit !

\- Non... Malfoy, j'ai peut-être réussi à fermer cette porte mais c'est presque la seule chose que je peux faire, dit désolé le brun. Je ne fais que des sorts très simples.

\- Je vois...

Draco avait espéré pouvoir dormir dans un lit confortable cette nuit...

XxXxXxX

Harry remarqua la mine tristounette du blond. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien. Il prit un yaourt sur le bureau. Le blond l'avait réellement surpris ! Il le pensait bien plus froussard et lâche. Par contre, il y avait un problème.

\- Malfoy...

\- Quoi Potter ? répondit sèchement celui-ci en prenant un yaourt.

\- Où sont les cuillères ?

\- Les cuill... ah. J'ai dû les oublier...

\- Apparemment oui. On fait comment pour manger les yaourts ?

\- Eh bien...

Harry soupira. Malfoy était parti d'une bonne intention, pour une fois, mais avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel ! Il tenta de faire apparaître deux cuillères mais en vain.

\- Il faut aller les chercher en bas.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ô Saint Potter ? railla le blond.

\- Hmm... Avec une cape très utile, dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Il rit devant l'air intrigué de Malfoy et s'empressa d'aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité. Il l'enfila et hop ! Disparu !

\- Po... Potter ?

Il retira la cape.

\- Alors ? Surpris Malfoy ?

\- Une cape d'invisibilité ! C'est quelque chose de très rare !

\- Elle était à mon père, dit fièrement le brun.

\- Il t'a laissé de belles choses, ton père...

Harry fut surpris du ton avec lequel parla Malfoy. Il était... triste ? Ces pensées furent vite mises de côté pour revenir à la situation présente.

\- Je vais donc déverrouiller la porte et sortir pour récupérer les cuillères. J'irais peut-être prendre autre chose en même temps.

\- Ne prends pas ton temps.

\- Je sais Malfoy.

Il renfila la cape, déverrouilla la porte et sortit discrètement.

XxXxXxX

Draco attendait pendant ce temps dans la chambre, près de la fenêtre. Il repensait malgré lui à son père.. Son « cher » père... Celui qui a suivit Voldemort sans se poser de questions. Celui qui l'a éduqué... Depuis qu'il est né, Draco a connu la magie noire, les mauvais sorts... On lui a toujours dit « Méprise les moldus, sang-de-bourbes et sang-mêlés », « tu es un Malfoy ! Un Malfoy dirige ! », « Les sang-purs sont supérieurs », « Tu dois être comme ça et pas comme ceci... » etc... Son père est celui qui a dirigé sa vie pendant des années. Draco avait bien compris que Voldemort était mauvais et que son père ne suivait pas le bon homme. Draco avait pu changer grâce à Poudlard, Dumbledore mais aussi... Harry Potter. Mais lâche qu'il était, Draco n'a pas réussi totalement à vaincre son père. Quand il était enfant, son père était un modèle. Il l'admirait tout simplement. Il l'admirait aveuglément. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui. Mais jamais, jamais, même en devenant mangemort, il n'avait acquis la fierté de son père. Il avait toujours été hautain et méprisant... Trop de mauvais souvenirs sur son enfance peu heureuse. Draco essaya de repousser tous ces souvenirs qui l'assaillaient et le détruisaient de l'intérieur.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma toute seule. Enfin, pas complètement toute seule. Potter réapparut de sous sa cape. Il brandit deux cuillères et une boîte pleine de biscuits.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas grave de voler cette boîte ? Ca ne fait pas un peu trop ? s'inquièta Draco.

\- Mais non !

Potter lui fit un grand sourire. Ils purent enfin manger, à 14 heures, des yaourts et des biscuits.

L'après-midi passa calmement. Draco lisait encore son livre de potion tandis que le brun roupillait. Il ne faisait que dormir celui-là ou quoi ? Il faisait chaud dans la chambre, alors il s'était mit en boxer et débardeur sans pudeur par terre sur son matelas. Draco, quant à lui, mourait de chaud avec son pantalon et sa chemise à manches longues. Il aurait bien voulu s'habiller autrement mais... il ne voulait pas montrer sa marque des ténèbres...

Draco se lassa de sa lecture. Il avait envie de Quidditch. Très envie... Rah ! Pourquoi donc était-il là ?! Il en avait déjà marre alors que ce n'était que le second jour ! Il restait... heu... moins de deux mois ?! Il allait craquer bien avant !

Un gémissement... Il avait bien entendu ? Draco s'approcha de Potter. Il avait... gémit dans son sommeil. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas mais... le rêve était peut-être agréable. Ca brisa un peu le coeur de Draco mais en même temps il rougit. La vue de Harry en boxer dans son lit... Draco se ressaisit rapidement. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?! Il avisa son hibou Grand Duc et sût ce qu'il devait faire : écrire une lettre. Pour qui ? Blaise Zabini ! Avant qu'il ne parte avec Potter, Blaise lui avait demandé de lui écrire le plus souvent possible. Draco prit alors un parchemin dans sa valise et chercha sa plume. Où était-elle ? Il fouilla dans sa valise de fond en comble. Impossible de la trouver ? L'avait-il oublié ?! Ou...

\- Ptain Malfoy, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Tiens... Le balafré Saint Potter est de retour ?

\- Ouais, pour te faire chier ! Nan, mais plus sérieusement... C'est quoi ce souk ?

\- Je cherche ma plume.

\- Pour écrire sur un parchemin ?

\- Non. Sur ta tronche.

Potter le regarda choqué. Draco eut un petit rire. Cette tête était sublime...

\- Je plaisantais Potty. Bien sûr que c'est pour écrire sur un parchemin !

\- Elle doit être dans le placard.

\- Ah...

C'était vrai... il avait dû la ranger dans le placard. Quel idiot !

\- Tiens.

Potter lui tendis un objet fin et bleu.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un stylo bille.

\- Invention moldue ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Tss... je ne vais pas utiliser ça !

\- Bon, bah... pas de lettres alors.

Draco avait besoin d'écrire à Blaise. Il se résigna à prendre le... stylo bille et commença à écrire. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point ça marchait bien.

\- Où est l'encre ?

\- A l'intérieur, répondit Harry.

\- Oh...

Quelle invention pratique ! Léger, souple, efficace... Il n'y a même pas besoin d'encrier ! C'était génial cette invention ! Draco rédigea avec contentement sa lettre à Blaise. Il lui raconta rapidement ses deux premières journées. Il lui dit à quel point c'était horrible et qu'il voulait partir. Le seul point positif c'était que Potter et lui s'engueulaient moins que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il plia sa lettre et l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Une bonne chose de faite ! Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. L'ennui revenait vite. Et Potter qui se baladait en boxer devant lui n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais il n'en montra rien.

\- On mangera ce soir ?

\- Pas sûr...

\- Il nous reste des biscuits.

\- Ouais...

La conversation s'arrêta là.

Ils ne se reparlèrent pas de la soirée. Finalement, ils purent manger ce soir-là. Tante Pétunia avait eu un peu pitié d'eux. Bien sûr, ils durent préparer le dîner et Draco eut beaucoup de mal encore une fois mais il n'y eut pas de catastrophes.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Draco demanda d'abord de passer à la salle de bain. Il était tout suant et il ne voulait pas dormir ainsi. Il se déshabilla tranquillement, évitant soigneusement de regarder son avant-bras gauche sur lequel il y avait la marque. Il entra dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau tiède. Ses muscles se détendirent. Une bonne douche comme celle-ci lui fit du bien. Il se mit en pyjama dans la salle de bain puis en sortit. Il retourna à « sa chambre » et se coucha dans « son lit ». Harry, à côté, était déjà glissé sous ses draps. Il fixait le plafond. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Draco l'observa un moment avant de s'endormir.

XxXxXxX

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il quitta le plafond du regard pour poser celui-ci sur Malfoy. Il avait l'air si innocent et fragile pendant son sommeil ! Harry sourit tendrement. Passer deux mois avec lui n'allait peut-être pas être si terrible que ça en définitive. C'était plutôt passer deux mois chez les Dursley qui allait être horrible... Le brun s'endormit à son tour.


	4. Demande d'avis

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement. J'ai besoin d'avis ! Je bloque un peu en ce moment et je me pose plusieurs questions... Par exemple : devrais-je écrire à la première personne du singulier et alterner les POV Draco/Harry ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose mais je me rends compte que j'ai du mal avec la façon dont j'écris en ce moment (je fais un peu des tests...). Donc, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je serais ravie de connaître vos avis et j'écrirais la suite bientôt !

Bye Bye. ;)


	5. Fin d'une rivalité ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos avis précédents ! :) Voici - enfin ! - un nouveau chapitre que j'ai écris en quelques heures. Je suis désolée pour mon retard ! J'ai eu quelque soucis avec mon ordinateur et j'avais perdu toute ma fanfiction et donc le nouveau chapitre déjà bien commencé. Bref, maintenant il est là et je vous laisse le découvrir. Merci à Chini-chan pour ses idées encore une fois !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Fin d'une rivalité ?**

Harry s'étira de tout son long dans son lit de fortune. Il n'avait pas trop mal dormi cette nuit, pour une fois. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Tante Pétunia n'allait pas tarder à se lever pour préparer le petit-déjeuner... enfin plutôt venir les réveiller pour que Draco et lui aillent faire le petit-déjeuner à sa place ! Le blond dormait encore. La lumière du soleil éclairait chaleureusement son visage pâle, ses cheveux blonds brillaient... Il avait l'air bien. C'était si rare de le voir ainsi... Harry ne voulut pas le réveiller. Il se leva, s'habilla tranquillement et descendit discrètement à la cuisine. Il commença tout de suite à cuisiner. Ce fût seulement quelques minutes plus tard que Tante Pétunia arriva. Elle avait l'air surprise de le voir ici mais pas mécontente. Ils ne se saluèrent pas.

\- Ton ami n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Non, comme tu peux le voir.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans la chambre. Il dort encore.

\- Il DORT ?! A cette heure-ci ? Mais chez qui se croit-il ?! On l'accueille gentiment dans notre maison en plus de toi, comme si ce n'était pas déjà bien suffisant, et il se permet de dormir au lieu d'aider pour le petit-déjeuner ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! Profiteurs ! On aurait dû refuser de vous prendre chez nous avec Vernon.

Harry ne répondit rien. C'était toujours comme cela avec Tante Pétunia. L'oncle Vernon et Dudley arrivèrent peu après. Ils s'installèrent immédiatement à table pour manger. Harry se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aller réveiller Malfoy avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Il monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il vit le blond assis sur le rebord du lit. Il se frottait les yeux et baillait. Il avait l'air si... enfantin.

\- Enfin réveillé Malfoy ?

Le blond se tourna vers Harry. Draco se leva lentement puis s'étira avant de s'avancer vers lui.

\- Tu es venu me chercher pour que je t'aide à faire le petit-déj' ?

\- Non, je suis venu te chercher pour que tu ailles manger ce petit-déj'.

Draco le regarda étonné. Il avait déjà préparé le repas ? Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? Ne devait-il pas participer aux tâches en tout genre que leur donnent les moldus ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne savait pas lui-même. Enfin, il ne se voyait pas dire qu'il l'avait trouvé mignon pendant qu'il dormait.

\- Allons manger Malfoy !

Il le prit par le bras et commença à l'emmener en bas. Draco se dégagea rapidement et dit :

\- Attends ! Je vais m'habiller et on y va !

Harry soupira.

\- Pas le temps Malfoy. Allez, grouille !

Il reprit le bras du blondinet et ils descendirent. Les Dursley avaient déjà bien attaqué. Harry et Draco se servirent de ce qu'il restait à table. Les Dursley ne leur dirent rien à part que tout à l'heure, ils partiraient en famille et que, pendant ce temps, les deux dégénérés qu'ils étaient devront nettoyer la maison.

Draco redoutait fortement cette journée de ménage. Un Malfoy qui nettoie ? La bonne blague ! Il laisserait Harry, enfin Potter, tout faire. En plus, ils ne pourraient pas utiliser la magie ! Ca allait être un enfer ! Potter s'en occupera très bien tout seul.

Harry et lui étaient retournés bien vite dans la chambre. Leur but commun était de voir les Dursley le moins possible. Draco continua son livre sur les potions qu'il avait commencé avant-hier. Ca ne faisait même pas trois jours qu'il était là... Et ça devait durer deux mois ? Non ! Il n'allait définitivement pas tenir ! Des coups retentirent soudain à la fenêtre. C'était son hibou. Il alla lui ouvrir. Une lettre était fixée à sa patte. Bien. Blaise lui avait répondu ! Il avait fait ça sacrément vite.

Harry, de son côté, était couché dans son lit et observait Malfoy. Il l'avait regardé se lever gracieusement pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre à son hibou. Il lisait tranquillement sa lettre, aucune émotions ne transparaissaient sur son visage. Harry fit sortir Hedwig par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Ca lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu dehors.

D'ailleurs, dehors, il faisait beau malgré quelques nuages grisâtres.

Une heure plus tard, les Dursley partirent. Harry et Draco étaient heureux de ne pas les voir jusqu'à tard dans la soirée mais en contrepartie ils étaient obligés de faire tout un tas de tâches ménagères.

\- Potter, débrouille-toi sans moi ! dit Draco hautainement.

\- Quoi ? Hé ! Non ! Malfoy !

Draco ne l'écouta pas et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il faisait face à une boîte avec un écran noir sur le devant. Il avait vu quelques fois un des Dursley fixer des gens qui bougeaient, parlaient... Bref. Il les avait vu utiliser une autre boîte assez allongée, avec dessus pleins de petits boutons gris, verts, jeunes et rouges. Il appuya sur le premier bouton rouge. L'écran noir changea d'un coup et laissa place à des gens qui avaient des capes noires et des baguettes magiques. Des sorciers ? Abracadabra ? C'était quoi ce sort-là ? Et qu'est-ce que foutaient ces sorciers ici ? Malgré tout, c'était intéressant à voir... Draco ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ces drôles de personnages qui bougeaient devant lui.

\- Potter...

Harry était parti chercher de quoi nettoyer : aspirateur, chiffons, produits ménagers et tout le bazar...

\- Potter !

\- Malfoy, viens m'aider.

\- Mais... Potter !

\- Quoi ?

Harry rejoignit le blond dans le salon.

\- Malfoy devant la télévision ? Eh ben ça alors ! s'exclama sarcastiquement Harry, plus qu'amusé.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi Potty. Dis-moi plutôt qui sont ces sorciers en face et c'est quoi "abracadabra" ?

Harry explosa de rire.

\- Ces sorciers sont la façon dont les moldus nous voient. Et "abracadabra" c'est le sort universel pour les sorciers imaginés par les moldus.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! bougonna Draco. C'est dégradant pour les sorciers ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Potter, à quoi sert cette chose ? C'est pour espionner les gens ? Ou sont-ils enfermés dans cette boîte ?!

Harry rit à nouveau.

\- Non Malfoy... C'est une télévision. Dessus, il y a des films, des séries, des documentaires et pleins de trucs qui sont diffusés.

\- Diffusés ? Des films ?

\- Oui, il y a des gens avec des caméras qui filment une scène, des gens et tout et puis c'est diffusé sur les télévisions par tout un système de transmission.

\- Les moldus sont compliqués...

\- Ils n'ont pas de magie surtout, dit Harry en soupirant avec un sourire en coin.

Puis, il reprit son sérieux.

\- Bon, Malfoy... Tu viens m'aider ?

Draco se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- T'aider ?

\- Le ménage, Malfoy. Le ménage...

\- Pas question. Un Malfoy ne s'abaissera jamais à de telles choses.

\- Vraiment ? Comme c'est étonnant, Malfoy. Je vais me faire plaisir de t'obliger à m'aider alors, répondit-il en riant.

\- Noooon !

Harry attrapa Malfoy, le souleva et lui mit dans la main l'aspirateur. Draco ne voulait absolument pas faire le ménage. Il acceptait de faire la cuisine, c'était largement assez selon lui. Mais Harry ne renonçait pas.

\- Alleeeer... Malfoy ! Fais un petit effort pour une fois.

\- Un PETIT effort ?!

\- Faire le ménage c'est bien trop dur pour ton petit corps frêle de noble ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas un petit corps frêle ! Il était juste fin et le Quidditch l'avait joliment musclé. Il prit la machine rouge que tenait Potter.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Parfait. Je te laisse passer l'aspirateur donc. Moi, je vais m'occuper de faire la poussière sur les meubles.

\- Il n'y aura pas grand chose à faire... Ta tante passe son temps à ranger et laver.

\- Oui, tant mieux pour nous ! Bon, allons-y !

Harry commença par la cuisine. Il laissa Draco se débrouiller. Saint Potter ! Il ne lui avait rien expliqué à propos de la machine moldue ! Draco l'observa bêtement, ne sachant que faire. A quoi servait-elle ? Comment fonctionnait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Draco n'en savait strictement rien lui ! Il se souvenait juste que Harry lui avait dit de... passer... heu... l'asi... l'aspir... aspiteur... asirateur... Bref, il avait oublié le nom de la machine. Sincèrement, comment allait-il faire ? Il y avait bien deux boutons sur cette chose mais devait-il appuyer dessus ? Et puis, sur lequel ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose... Bon, de toute façon, ce serait de la faute de Potter qui ne lui a rien expliqué !

\- Salaud... marmonna le blond en colère.

Il pourrait l'appeler et lui demander comment ça marchait. Mais il avait envie de montrer à Harry qu'il pouvait très bien s'en sortir sans son aide. C'était un Malfoy après tout ! Un Malfoy était puissant et intelligent ! Il allait passer l'asirateur sans soucis - ou presque... Bon déjà, les boutons. Le rouge a servi à animer l'écran noir alors ça animera peut-être ce truc... Il appuya. Rien ne se produisit. Alors il appuya sur le vert. Et là, un mugissement se fit entendre. Draco prit peur et lâcha l'asirateur moldu en criant.

Harry, alors qu'il s'amusait à observer de loin Malfoy tenter d'allumer l'aspirateur, rit quand celui-ci prit peur. Il alla le voir, toujours en riant légèrement.

\- Alors Malfoy ? On a peur d'une petite invention moldue ?

Draco le fusilla du regard tout en rougissant de honte.

\- Ferme-la Potty ! Je n'en serais pas là si tu m'avais prévenu avant !

Harry rit à nouveau. Cette journée allait être excellente. Il récupéra l'aspirateur et décida d'expliquer à Malfoy ce que c'était et comment ça marchait.

\- Bon, ça, c'est un aspirateur, d'accord ? Tu l'allumes en appuyant sur le bouton vert et tu l'éteins en appuyant sur le bouton rouge, tu suis ?

\- Je ne suis pas débile Potter.

\- Tu le prends comme ça...

Harry lui montra la façon de tenir l'aspirateur.

\- ... et tu fais comme ça pour aspirer la poussière.

Il fit des va-et-viens. Draco acquiesça.

\- C'est bon Potter, j'ai compris.

Il prit en main l'aspirateur et le passa tranquillement tandis que Harry retournait, toujours un peu amusé, à ce qu'il faisait précédemment. Draco s'amusait à passer l'aspirateur - et pas l'asirateur. La poussière se faisait avaler facilement. Pouf ! Tout disparaissait ! Cependant, le bruit que cette machine émettait était affreux. Lorsque Draco eut fini de faire toute la maison, il soupira de bien être quand le bruit cessa enfin. Il retourna voir Harry pour lui annoncer qu'il avait terminé. De son côté, le brun avait fini aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'à nettoyer encore deux, trois trucs et ils auraient terminé pour de bon ! Il restait la salle de bain et les toilettes.

\- Potter, je te laisse les toilettes.

\- Ca ne m'étonne même pas ! Mais tu fais la salle d'eau alors !

\- Très bien... répondit le blond de mauvaise foi.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter quand Harry l'arrêta.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger un bout avant ?

\- Oh... si.

Ils préparèrent ensemble un petit repas avec ce qu'ils trouvaient dans le frigo. Il n'y avait plus grand chose.

\- On va devoir faire des courses tout à l'heure je pense, dit Harry.

\- Des courses ? Les Dursley ne peuvent pas les faire avant de rentrer, non ?

\- Je pense qu'ils vont rentrer et dire : "Oh bah puisqu'il n'y a pas assez à manger, vous deux vous n'aurez rien ce soir ! Vous n'aviez qu'à aller faire les courses !".

\- Super... Mais as-tu de l'argent ?

\- Tante Pétunia a laissé sa carte bancaire. Je suppose que rien que ça c'est l'indice pour nous dire d'aller faire les courses !

\- Une carte bancaire ?

\- C'est un peu comme... heu... les clefs pour ouvrir les coffres à Gringotts.

\- Oh, je vois... Quand iras-tu faire les courses ?

\- Quand on aura fini le ménage... Hé ! Tu viens avec moi Malfoy !

\- Merde.

Le temps s'était un peu assombri. Harry et Draco était arrivé devant le Supermarché. Il y avait pas mal de monde. Draco regardait avec stupéfaction les portes automatiques. Ca amusait clairement Harry. Les moldus autour d'eux les observaient de travers. Ces deux jeunes avaient l'air étranges, surtout le blondinet qui s'amusait à aller devant les portes automatiques pour qu'elles s'ouvrent puis repartait en arrière et attendait qu'elles se referment pour y retourner encore une fois et les ouvrir. Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir un jour Malfoy agir de façon si enfantine ! Il finit par le rejoindre devant les portes.

\- Malfoy, il est peut-être temps de cesser de jouer et de te faire remarquer, dit-il en riant.

Draco fit la moue puis entra, le nez en l'air, dans le supermarché. Ils parcoururent les rayons, à la recherche de leur bonheur. Draco découvrit pleins de nourritures moldues. Bien sûr, ça piquait sa curiosité toutes ces nouvelles choses et il demanda à Harry si ils pouvaient prendre quelques trucs pour eux.

\- Oui. De toute façon, on a la carte de Tante Pétunia et elle n'est pas là... On peut faire une ou deux folies.

Ils se sourirent franchement.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la caisse, leur chariot était plein. Draco laissa Harry utiliser la carte bancaire. Il le vit l'insérer dans un boîtier qui disait "veuillez insérer la carte", puis "entrer le code", et "le code est bon" et enfin "veuillez retirer la carte". Drôle de machine, vraiment.

Ils sortirent du supermarché. Une pluie fine tombait.

\- Mes pauvres cheveux... se plaignit Draco.

Ils allaient onduler d'une façon pas belle du tout et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Mais la pluie n'était pas leur seul soucis. Il y avait les courses. Ils allaient devoir transporter plusieurs gros sacs sous la fine pluie qui ne tarderait pas à devenir une tempête orageuse au vu des énormes nuages gris foncé qui se pointaient au loin. Ils prirent les sacs et se dépêchèrent de rentrer.

Une fois arrivés, ils rangèrent un partie dans la cuisine, l'autre, ils la montèrent dans la chambre. Ils s'assirent sur leur lit, épuisés.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco demanda :

\- Potter... Puis-je t'appeler Harry ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop surpris par une telle demande.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je... Peut-être que si nous faisons des efforts nous nous entendrons bien.

\- On ne sera jamais amis.

\- Bien sûr ! ricana Draco. Mais au moins, on devrait cesser nos disputes... nos... enfantillages.

\- Oui... je crois...

\- Alors je peux ?

\- Oui, appelle-moi Harry, Draco.

Harry tendit la main au blond.

\- Ca me rappelle un mauvais souvenir cette scène... Mais je suis poli.

Draco serra la main tendue de Harry.

\- D'ailleurs Draco, à moins que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, mais je crois qu'on s'en sort très bien.

\- Je crois aussi...

Il lui sourit sincèrement. Ca ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était chez les moldus avec Harry mais... ca ne se passait pas trop mal.

Les Dursley étaient rentrés de leur journée plus tôt que prévu. Ils avaient été surpris par l'averse. Le dîner se passa sans problème. Tante Pétunia ne les remercia pas d'avoir fait les courses. Tout était normal... Jusqu'à ce que l'Oncle Vernon annonce une très mauvaise nouvelle : dans une semaine la Tante Marge, allait venir ici.

Dans leur chambre, Harry et Draco discutait à ce propos. Harry avait l'air... désespéré, abattu.

\- C'est si dramatique que ça qu'elle vienne ?

\- Draco... si on peut s'enfuir avant qu'elle arrive ce serait fantastique ! Cette femme... C'est l'Oncle Vernon version femme qui ne sait pas qu'on est des sorciers. En plus, elle a un horrible chien.

\- Par Salazard et le caleçon de Merlin...

\- On a une semaine avant de subire un cauchemar...

Des petits coups retentirent à la fenêtre. C'était Hedwig. Harry quitta son lit pour aller lui ouvrir.

\- Et où voudrais-tu aller si on part ? Je te rappelle d'abord qu'on ne peut pas partir ! Le vieux citronné nous l'a ordonné, répliqua Draco.

\- Le vieux citronné ? Dumbledore ?! Haha, excellent surnom ! répondit en riant, Harry. Oui, on ne peut pas partir... On ne devrait pas en tout cas.

\- On va bien survivre juste pour cette journée.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi courageux et positif, Draco.

\- Tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi Harry...

\- C'est vrai...

\- Bon... heu... moi, je vais me coucher.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit...

Ils se couchèrent chacun dans leur lit, appréhendant d'ores et déjà la visite de Marge. Draco observa Harry qui dormait. Encore une fois... Ca ne faisait que trois jours... Trois petits jours... Ils s'étaient rapprochés déjà. Ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. Draco ne pensait pas que Harry allait accepter aussi simplement, aussi facilement. Draco repensa aux conseils de Blaise dans sa lettre... Le premier pas avait été franchi. Il lui enverrait une lettre demain. Comment ça allait se terminer à la fin des deux mois ?


End file.
